A New Legacy
by RpFaith2004
Summary: Just something I've been toying with about what happens after Carthis. If I get enough reviews I'll post some more if not I'll keep writing it but won't waste the space of posting it. Hope u like it.
1. Trouble

Disclaimer: Okay, you all know the drill none of the characters in this story have ever nor will ever belong to me so let's get on with the story.

Chapter 1: The Parker Legacy

"Sydney!" Spotting the aging Belgium man Broots picks up his pace in order to catch up with him.

"What is it, Broots?"

"Have you seen Miss Parker? It's like she left again; I can't find her anywhere."

"Have you tried calling her?"

"I called her cell phone and her home phone, no answer."

"Perhaps, she has just taken the day off. After the last few days that she's had it wouldn't be unexpected. Still, maybe we should be worried. After experiencing traumatic events, a person's state of mind could be clouded. Try her phone once more, and if she doesn't respond we'll got check on her."

Not needing any further encouragement Broots dials the ever familiar number. One ring, no answer. Maybe, she's asleep. Two rings, still nothing. Any minute now she'll wake up. By the sixth ring Broots gives up hope of Miss Parker answering, and hangs up.

"Nothing, it's not like Miss Parker to not answer one of her phones. Something's wrong, I just know it."

"Broots, calm down. I'm sure she's fine, she's probably just asleep."

"At three in the afternoon?"

Without conversing any further the two friends leave the office to go check on their fallen angel. That's what she is. A fallen angel. Once a person so pure in soul, only to be faced with the true horrors in the depths of hell. To be manipulated into another creation of the evils in the Centre. No longer is she the 'Angel' that Catherine had made her to be. Now she is only what Mr. Parker made her to be.

"Jarod, are you okay?" Jerking awake Jarod is surprised to find his and Miss Parker's little brother standing over him.

"Ethan! How did you find me?"

"She told me where to find you. She's worried about you. Both of you."

Jarod doesn't need to ask what Ethan is talking about. His inner voice led him to Jarod. But who else is Catherine worried about? Jarod and who? Is Miss Parker in trouble?

Miss Parker! He left her alone. He hasn't even called her to check up on her. Is she okay? Of course she's not okay. The man she called her father turned out to be a fraud and jumped from a plane taking her answers with him. Who would be okay?

"Miss Parker? Is she okay?"

"I don't know. She's not really telling me anything about my sister, but I can tell she's worried." Sitting up on the side of the bed Jarod runs his hand through his hair.

"Give me a minute to get dressed and I'll head back to Delaware to check in on her."

"No. The Centre will be looking for you. I just wanted to make sure you were okay before I went to see her." Shaking his head Jarod bends down to get his shirt off the floor and pulls it on over his head.

"You're not going to Delaware. I can't risk you being caught. I can get in and out of there without being caught."

"Jarod, she's my sister. I'm not going to let her be alone right now. Something happened on Carthis. Something that really has her lost. She needs her family now more than ever."

"Fine, but I'm coming with you." Giving in with a relieved sigh Ethan nods in agreement. 


	2. Depression

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

Thank you for everyone who sent me reviews on the first chapter. You're comments are always welcomed.

Chapter 2: Depression

"I don't understand. Her car is here, but she's not answering the door."

"Shh. Do you hear that?"

"Running water, but she would have come to the door if she was awake." Scanning the perimeter of the house Broots sees an open window. Jumping up he grabs the window sill and pulls himself up to peak through the window. "I don't see her. Wait, there's water running down the steps. Miss Parker!"

Waiting for a moment Broots waits to see if Miss Parker responds. Not able to hold back any longer Broots pulls himself through the window. In a matter of seconds Broots opens the front door for Sydney. As soon as Sydney is inside both men rush up the water soaked steps.

Reaching the top of the stairs first Broots runs in the direction of the sound of running water. If he wasn't in such a hurry he would have noticed a few stray empty liquor bottles. Almost at the end of the hall Broots can just see inside the bathroom. It isn't until he is right at the doorway that he sees Miss Parker fully dressed lying in the tub as water pelts down on her from the shower head above.

"Sydney! I found her!"

Without any hesitation the computer geek turns off the water and picks Miss Parker's limp form up out of the tub. Before he can get into the hallway with her Sydney is by his side helping him carry her to her room.

"We have to get her out of these wet clothes. She should have some pajamas or something in her chester drawers, go fetch a pair."

"W-what?"

"Broots, this is no time to be shy."

Hesitating for only the briefest of moments Broots finds her a pair of emerald green silk pajamas. Praying that she won't kill him when this is all over Broots helps Sydney undress the woman of his dreams and redresses her in the pajamas. Together they place her in the warmth of her bed and makes sure that she is well covered in blankets.

"Will she be okay? Do we need to get her to the hospital?"

"She's fine physically, just sleeping. It appears she had too much to drink last night. Right now she's just sleeping it off. At the moment I'm more concerned about her mental health. One can only hold in their feelings for so long."

The shrill ringing of a phone interrupts the older man. Not seeing the phone Broots gets down on his hands and knees looking for it under the bed. Finding it under the nightstand he hands it up to Sydney. With a questioning look the older man answers the phone.

"Hello?"

"Sydney? Where's Miss Parker?"

"Jarod! I must admit, I'm surprised to find you calling Miss Parker. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Ethan's worried about Miss Parker. Is she alright?"

"It appears that she's not dealing with things as well as one would expect of her. All in all though, her physical health is fine unless you count the hangover she will have when she wakes." Looking down at the young woman Sydney frowns in worry.

"Maybe For once she is dealing with her problems. Letting herself feel something after years of holding it in. She's only human after all." With a click the phone line goes dead.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

" Well?" No sooner has Jarod hung up the phone before Ethan is bombarding him with questions about his sister.

"She's alright physically, just a little drunk."

"How long till we get there?"

"About another hour. Don't worry, Sydney will take care of her."

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Somewhere In The Atlantic

For twenty-four hours the groups of sweepers from the Centre and the Triumvirate have been looking for the scrolls and Mr. Parker's body. So far they have only found Mr. Parker's parachute. No signs of Mr. Parker or the scrolls have been found. Hope of finding either is in very small proportions among the men hunting. Even if Mr. Parker had managed not to drown, the sharks would surely have killed him.

"Hey, Sam." Turning to face the sweeper who spoke Sam raises and eyebrow questioningly.

"Call it in, we got the body. Looks like he drowned."

"What about the scrolls?"

"No sign of them yet, but we're looking." With a nod Sam steps away from the sweeper to a more secluded part of the boat. 


	3. Life Goes On

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Guess who's back! Sorry it's been so long since my last post. Just had a lot going on, but I hope this post will make it up. It's longer so yeah hope it help makes up for my negligence.Oh yeah,I hope I'm not getting too much out of character in this chapter.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Chapter 3: Life Goes On

For the second time since they have arrived the phone rings. Not in the mood to converse with anyone Sydney tells Broots to let the machine get it before he goes and gets Miss Parker a cool rag. It's probably just the Centre calling to see where she is. Even after the traumatic events on and after Carthis the Centre won't leave her alone. One day the Centre will regret pushing her too far. That much Sydney is sure of.

"Miss Parker, this is Sam. We've found Mr. Parker's body." Almost as if it is an after thought Sam says. "I'm sorry."

"Daddy. No."

Looking down at his patient Sydney sees her awake and looking at him in horror. She shouldn't have had to hear that over the phone. Place his hand on her shoulder he tried to calm her to no avail. "I'm sorry for your loss, Miss Parker."

Pushing his arm away she sits up on the side of the bed shaking. "Miss Parker? Are you okay? Sydney and I-we found you-" Worrying about his friend Broots steps into her room hesitantly.

Burring her face in her hands Miss Parker shakes her head. "No. He wasn't supposed to leave me too."

Not sure of what she's talking about Broots gives the older man in the room a questioning look. "Mr. Parker."

The meaning of that name is not lost on Broots. Yesterday Miss Parker had been some what okay, but that was because there was hope of finding him alive. Now there is none. Even after all the lies, she still cared about him. Not only that, but the one constant in her life is gone. Even if he wasn't always there in a ways he was, because she knew he would come back and he always did. But nobody can come back from the dead, dead. Not even the Centre.

"I-I…I'm sorry."

Laughing angrily Miss Parker stands and turns on Sydney and Broots. "You're sorry! Neither one of you is sorry! You hated Daddy just as much as you hate Raines! You're not sorry he's dead!"

"Miss Parker-"

"No, Syd. Don't try and shrink me. Jarod's your guinea pig. Not Me!" Her words visibly hurt Sydney, but she doesn't care.

All she cares about is the rage inside her. About letting it out. So it can burn others with it's monstrous flame like it has her soul for so many years. Burning everything in its path; family, friends, everyone. No refuge is safe enough from its reign of destruction. Not even she is safe from it.

"Hey! Wait a-"

"Broots, are you about to stand up to me? I didn't think you had the balls. You've never really stood up to me before. Is it because you fear me or because you want me so bad? I wouldn't be good for you, but I bet that gets you off. Tell me, Broots how many times have you gotten off thinking about all the nasty little things that you want to do to me?"

"I-I-uh-" Turning bright red Broots face contorts into a look of embarrassment and anger.

"You. Are. Pathetic!" The only reason you even still have a job at the Centre, the only reason you are still alive, is because of Debbie! You could be replaced by a number of people, but I wouldn't let Daddy take Debbie's father!"

"Miss Parker, we are just trying to show you that we care about you. That we feel for you."

"You have no idea how I feel! Sydney, the only reason I'm in hell right now is because of you two! I could leave the Centre anytime I wanted, but if I leave then you two really are dead. Now, we're all dead. Daddy's gone, he's not going to be able to protect me any longer. Which means that neither one of you will be protected either. Not even Jarod will go up against Raines and Lyle head on. We might as well face it. We're dead and nobody can stop it." For a moment no one speaks then Miss Parker picks her Smith and Wesson up off the bedside table where Broots had lain it earlier.

"Miss Parker?"

"Get out. Both of you go, now." When no one moves she flips the safety off her gun and points it in their direction. "Now!"

Fearing her more than Sydney Broots reluctantly makes his way to the door. When Sydney doesn't follow her tugs at his shirt slightly. "Distancing yourself from others won't make things any better."

"Sydney, leave. Don't make me shoot you. The last time was an accident, but if you insist on staying I can promise you it will not be an accident."

Nodding thoughtfully Sydney nods giving in. Without another word he walks out of the room and doesn't stop until he is at the car. Following closely behind him Broots walks around to the driver's side and gets in. In a matter of seconds the black Sedan is back on the road and on its way back to the Centre. To have stayed would have been foolish, even deadly.

Only once she hears the car pull out of the driveway does Miss Parker lower her gun. Numbly she makes her way downstairs. Upon sitting down in the living room she becomes aware of the pounding in her head. Deciding against any pain medication she curls up on the couch so that she is facing the fireplace. On their own accord her eyes rake over the pictures until they rest on one of her and her mother.

"Mama, where are you?"

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X I've decided that I want the next chapter to start here. Sorry I changed my mind about that so forgive this next chapter if it's too much out of character. 


	4. Life Goes On : Part 2

Disclaimer: see Chapter 1

Wanted to hurry up and post this next chapter.  
X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Chapter 4: Life Goes On Part 2

When she had first heard the voices she had considered it a curse. Now she is willing to give anything just to hear her mother's voice. The same voice that had haunted her in her sleep. The same voice that had soother her fears as a child. But like everything else she loves, it appears to have left.

"I guess you already know about Daddy." Shaking her head Miss Parker looks down at her hands. "It's not fair. There are so many things that have been left unsaid for too long. Things about you, things about me, and things about…Jarod and the Centre." Fighting back tears she stands up and paces in front of the fireplace.

"I did care about him, you know. I wish things had been different between me and Jarod, but Daddy couldn't' take the chance that I would fall for Jarod, could he? That might have meant that his precious 'Angel' wouldn't be under his control anymore! I did want to care about Jarod." Shaking her head she silently scolds herself.

"How is it that I can't even admit my feelings to myself or anyone else, but I can admit them to a voice in my head? Maybe I am going crazy. That's the last thing that I need, another excuse for Sydney to try and get inside my head." Laughing sadly she decides on a course of action.

Today will be just the same as every other day. With Mr. Parker gone they will all have to be more careful. Even Raines himself will have to watch his back. Mr. Parker didn't only protect Miss Parker from Raines; he also protected Raines from Miss Parker. From now on it's survival of the fittest and she'll be damned if she's caught on the losing side.

Picking up her phone Miss Parker dials Sam's cell phone number. After only two rings the sweeper answers his phone. "Sam."

"Sam, it's me. Get a team of sweepers together. I want every coast swept in search of the scrolls. I also want Jarod's mother's location found, and her gotten out of harm's way. That means away from the Centre."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Raines nor anybody else at the Centre needs to hear about this. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Good, report to me when you find something out." Finished giving Sam his orders Miss Parker hangs up and dresses to go into work.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

"Miss Parker?" Hearing the voice of her long time friend Miss Parker hesitates in her long strides.

Up until just a few seconds ago she had been planning on avoiding Sydney and Broots. At the same time she would have been able to avoid this morning's events. Maybe neither one of them will mention it. If they don't, then she won't either. Silently she prays that they won't.

"I didn't expect to see you in today." Picking up his pace Sydney quickly catches up to his colleague.

"Well, I sure as hell can't capture Jarod sitting at home."

"I just meant-"

"I know what you meant, Sydney. Just because Mr. Parker is dead, it's no reason to stall in our pursuit of Jarod."

"That's good news, Sis." Stopping in mid-stride Miss Parker fights back a shiver of revulsion as she turns to face her twin.

"Lyle, what are you doing here? I figure you and Raines would be moving into the chairman's office by now."

"Yes, well our father has insisted that I come down here to check on you."

"Check on me?"

"Yes, to see how you are handling the death of Mr. Parker."

"You can tell Raines not to worry. The death of 'Daddy' won't affect my job." Smiling falsely Lyle nods and leaves his sister alone with the Belgium man.

Shaking whatever negative thoughts that she can from her head the better half of the Parker twins continues to her office. Letting his concern get the better of his common sense, Sydney quietly follows her. All the while he unconsciously observes her manor trying to 'shrink' her.

"Find Broots. I want to know how Jarod got away from us and where he went. This game is over. It's time for Jarod to come home."

With that said, the huntress enters her office closing the door behind her. Taking a moment to consider his next course of action Sydney decides to do as she asked and not risk a royal beheading. The more anger and stress that she endures, the higher her chances are of ending up in the hospital with a perforated ulcer are. If that should happen Sydney isn't entirely sure that she is mentally strong enough to fight to survive again. After everything that has taken place it will be too easy to give into the temptations of death.

Stopping in mid-stride Sydney becomes aware of a sinking feeling in his gut. What if Jarod tries to see Miss Parker? With this new attitude of her's there will be no mercy for him. If Jarod antagonizes her she'll shoot him and not think twice. Whose side will he fall on? Both of them are like his own children, how can he choose?

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Now that they are at their destination Jarod and Ethan just sit there debating on whether or not to go to Miss Parker's house.

"If we go now we could be spotted by sweepers."

"What if she's in trouble?"

"She's probably at the Centre right now. Sydney will watch over her. It's smarter to just wait here."

"I'm just worried about her."

"I know, but if there's one thing that I know for sure about your sister is that she knows how to take care of herself."

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

"Broots, do you have a moment?"

"S-Sure. Uh, what do you need?" Almost sighing in relief that it is Sydney and not one of the Centre's ghouls the balding technician gives his friend a small smile.

"Miss Parker has requested that you try harder in the search for Jarod. She feels that this 'game' or theirs has gone on too long, and is growing quite impatient."

"When has she ever been patient?" Immediantly he checks over his shoulder expecting Miss Parker to walk up like she always seems to do when he expresses a flippant remark towards her.

"I'm afraid that any patience she might have had is quickly running out." Twitching slightly the balding man nods and Sydney starts for the exit out of the Sim Lab.

"Hey, Sydney! Do you, uh, do you think she meant what she said this morning?"

Thoughtfully Sydney thinks of a response.

"I think that she's under a great deal of emotional stress. Anger happens to be her way of dealing with that stress. I do not believe that she meant everything that she said. She was merely acting out on her anger." Satisfied with his own response Sydney nods ever so slightly to himself.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

That's it for this chapter. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: See chapter one Hey sorry it took me so long to repost but I kinda of lost the story. I'll try to post again soon.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X XX X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X XX XX X X X X X X X X X

Chapter 5

"Life goes on." Quietly, Miss Parker repeats the very words her father had spoken almost thirty years ago right after her mother's death. "Life…goes on."

Unable to fight it any longer, Miss Parker picks up the framed photo of herself and her father. Staring at the photo she can't help but wonder 'why?' Why do two people who claim to have a strong father and daughter relationship appear so formal around each other? Why did her put so many lies between himself and her? Why did he drag her into his hell?

In a sudden act of pent up anger and rage, the picture is sent hurtling into the far wall. Memories from all the years that she put up with his lies, all the hell that she's gone through because of him, assault her all at once. With a primal yell of rage and anguish, the tall brunette shoves everything off of her desk not caring about the fragile objects that are bound to break. Not satisfied with the damage already done, she picks a large marble, paperweight up off the floor and hurls it at one of the glass doors at the entrance of her office. Thousands of tiny shards of glass litter the office floor as the door on the right shatters from the impact.

Hearing the sound of shattering glass, three sweepers, who had been walking down the hall, come running into the office. Scolding herself for her lack of control of her emotions, Miss Parker covers her face with her hands and shakes her head in disgust at her behavior. Her father never would have allowed such behavior from her. Cautiously, one of the sweepers takes a step towards her.

"Are you okay, Miss Parker?" Regaining her composure the ice queen jerks her head up.

"I'm fine! Now, get out of here. And get someone in here to fix that!"

Not wanting to have to face the 'Ice Queen's' fury the three sweepers quickly leave to do as they are told. Miss Parker may not have the highest level of power, but she more than makes up for it with her temper. Most sweepers have heard horror stories of her, but so far none of them has been brave enough to find out if they're just that, stories, or if they're true. That's probably what has kept her alive in the Centre for so long. The fear that she's able to put in people has made her legendary among the employees of the Centre. That and she's the only one brave enough to stand up against Raines.

Running her long, thin fingers though her hair in a distressed way, Miss Parker walks over to the fall picture of her and her father. Carefully, she picks up the pieces of glass lying around the picture, avoiding picking up the picture itself. Only after she has picked up all of the glass, does she pick up the picture. As she stares at the picture for a second time, only anger presents itself once again. Slowly she tightens her hand around the shards of glass so fierce is her anger that she doesn't notice the glass cutting into her flesh.

"Parker!" Jerking out of her state of hypnosis, Miss Parker sees Sydney rush into her office, "You're bleeding!"

Looking down at her hand she becomes aware of the glass cutting deeper into her hand. Gently, as if caring for a child, the older man

carefully pries her hand open and takes the glass out of her hand. Where the glass once was, are small gashes gushing blood forth. Slowly, the crimson

liquid spreads out on her hand, forming a puddle in the palm of her hand. Pulling a handkerchief from his pocket, Sydney wraps it around his friend's wound.

"You shouldn't be here. It's too soon; there are too many reminders here."

"Sydney." Placing her hand on his, she draws his attention away from her hand. "I'm fine. It was just-just a moment of weakness."

"Still, I don't think that you should be here now. You're clearly emotional right now. You should go home and get some rest. I can give you a ride."

"You want me out of the way, don't you?"

"What?"

"You want me out of the way so you're little guinea pig can run around helping people. Well, you can forget it, Syd. Wonder boy's coming home."

"Parker, I-" Having said all that she cares to, she storms out of her office, leaving Sydney dumbfounded. 


End file.
